Alpha to Alpha
by Good-Book-Eater
Summary: In BD it says Jacob talks to Sam about imprinting on Nessie and about Bella becoming a Vampire. This is that conversation. Enjoy!


AN: I know this is boring but it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. SM does. *Burst into tears and run out the room.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch staring at Nessie trying to delay the inevitable. She was cuddling my chest and staring at me with her beautiful brown eye's. I knew I had to go talk to Sam, but I didn't want to leave my little Nessie.

With a sigh I stood up. Rosalie was sitting in the recliner watching the television. Emmet was sitting by her feet. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of the couch staring at Nessie. Edward was with Bella. Carlisle was researching in his office and Esme was humming in the kitchen. Seth and Leah were running patrols.

"I am going to go talk to Sam." I announced. Everyone in the front room looked at me and Carlisle ran in.

"That's probably wise." He nodded. "What will you tell him?"

I shrugged. "The truth. Nessie is harmless and that I gave Edward permission to turn Bella. They won't be able to harm Nessie now."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him. "Because no wolf can harm the object of another wolf's imprint. It's an ancient rule."

"And what will stop them from attacking the rest of us for changing Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I am the true Alpha." I stated. "I gave Edward permission right before Nessie was born. They can't dispute that."

"Are you going to take Seth or Leah?" Carlisle asked concerned.

I shock my head. "No, I'm going alone. And I should go now."

"Alright be careful." Carlisle walked back to his office.

I looked down at the beautiful baby in my arms. "Goodbye Nessie." I smiled. "I'll be right back, okay." I brushed her cheek softly and she lifted her hand reaching for my cheek. I bent down and brought her closer to my face. She laid her warm hand on my cheek and I saw myself smiling and saying I love you. I felt her love and contentment. I patted her hand and whispered, "I love you too, Nessie. I'll be back soon." I kissed her cheek.

Alice jumped up and held open her arms. I handed her to Alice and the moment she left my arms, I felt empty. As I walked to the door I had to resist running back to her. It was painful not to see her or feel her in my arms. When I stepped outside, I took my clothes of tied them to my ankle and took off running. I changed mid-stride and continued heading for the trees.

_I'm going to go meet Sam_. I told Seth and Leah in my head.

_We're on our way._ Leah said turning around.

_No. Stay where you are. I'm going alone._

_No way! _Leah shouted.

_Yes. I need the two of you to keep guard here._

_Leah can stay and I'll go with you._ Seth said.

_No I don't want to worry about Nessie anymore than I have to._ I explained.

They both continued complaining, but they didn't stop running around the house.

I ran through the woods parallel to the Cullen's long drive way. I remember were I saw Sam and Jared yesterday. I headed in that direction listening intently. Then I heard the thumping of paws, and heavy breathing from three sides. Sam, Jared, and Paul came from the front. Collin and Quill came from the right, and Embry and Brady came from the left. I stopped and looked at all of them, unsure what to do now.

Then I heard, _Jacob can you hear me?_ It was Sam. I couldn't hear anyone else or any other thoughts. Normally you can hear what everyone is thinking and other words that aren't addressed to you from the speaker.

_Yes, _I said. _Can you hear me?_

Sam nodded. _But I can't hear the rest of your pack._

_I can't hear anyone in your pack either._

Seth and Leah were listening quietly from my mind. So I knew that Sam's pack could hear me talk through Sam.

_Hum, Well what did you want? Is Bella dead._

I growled softly and everyone shifted. _No._ I answered him.

_Then what do you want and why did you leave yesterday._

I sat down. And said, _Bella had the baby-_

Before I could continue Sam interrupted, _The monster was born?_

I stood up and growled my ears going flat. Sam, Paul, and Jared growled back. _Renesmee is not a monster. She is a baby!_ I tried to relax. I knew it would not be good if I got into a fight with Sam.

_Renesmee?_

I took a deep breath then said, _Yes, and Sam I imprinted on her. _I told him quickly.

_You imprinted on Bella's kid?_ Sam asked in disbelief

I nodded_ Yes, Her name is Renesmee, but I call her Nessie._ I smiled and showed him me looking down at her as I was about to leave.

He started at the image_. _He looked at it for awhile feeling my love for her then said, _What happened to Bella?_

_I gave Edward permission to change her. _

Sam started to yell, _You can't give per-_

I interrupted him. _I am the rightful Alpha whether we like it or not. Edward asked for permission and I gave it to him. Nessie is growing fast._ I flinched. _But she is not a danger to anyone. Bella will have the whole Cullen pack to watch over her. She hasn't moved or made a sound since Renesmee was born._

_What's wrong._ Sam asked. He sat down and everyone relaxed.

_No one knows. Nessie almost died in her womb._ I swallowed hard and shivered at the thought. _Bella forced Edward to save the baby before he could save her. Edward had to tear open her stomach with his teeth because vampire teeth were the only thing sharp enough to puncture the sac. When he took Nessie out Bella could hardly breath, but she wanted to hold her baby. Nessie bit Bella then. She isn't Venomous, but Bella had already lost so much blood and her heart stopped. Edward got it going again and bit her, but she hasn't reacted. She's changing though._

Sam Nodded. He was silent for a while then said, _Well I guess we need to work out another treaty with Carlisle._

I nodded and stood up.

* * *

I'm thinking about writing about Sam and Carlisle making the treaty. We will see.


End file.
